Curiouser and Curiouser
by jerunico
Summary: 'Detective Skye seemed to be in a much better mood when she's with Horn Head, just what is the reason' -This is a question that had caught Princess Rayfa Padma Khura'in's attention, so let us join the little princess to investigate this matter, shall we?


**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and its characters are the properties of Capcom.**

* * *

It was not a surprising fact that Princess Rayfa Padma Khura'in was a curious girl. Simple things people found mundane, the princess would thought otherwise instead. That was why she was particularly interested with the forensic detective Ema Skye and her scientific studies, which was unheard of even to her own knowledge, and Rayfa considered herself a well-thought individual.

She had learned a lot of things during the detective's brief stay at the palace and in return, saw to it that she got the best service the royal family could provide. Yet the princess felt that somehow Detective Skye was not entirely glad, or at least comfortable with her accommodations; the smiles were strained, the courtesies were a bit stiff and she preferred to spend most of her free time alone in the guestroom.

Now that's weird - anyone in the kingdom would had given anything to be in her position, for it was a high honor to be invited and treated as an esteemed guest by the royal family. However, that all changed when she relocated to Horn Head's residence. She seemed to be much more happier, livelier and laughed a lot more whenever they were together. Because of this, the princess's curiosity was piqued.

Just why though? What was the reason? Was it because they came from the same country? Was it because they were past acquaintances? The detective could get along well with the locals, but those weren't even close to how she interacted with Horn Head. Over the course of the year, she had heard and seen their antics together: of how they went cycling across the paddy fields while being soaked to the bone, how frequently they patroned a local food shop, how often they went for picnic and how odd they were during one especially memorable trial where the case involved a necktie. Little Rayfa was puzzled as to why Horn Head along with Detective Skye blushed and couldn't seemed to keep a straight face with each other, until Braid Head finally sighed, shook his head and threw his beads to wrap around Horn Head to (painfully) remind him of the trial at hand. Needless to say, that was a very eventful day for the young princess.

She had, of course, asked Braid Head regarding the two, and was told that he was happy for both of them. She would'd asked more, but lost her patience when stupid Braid Head kept telling her that there was nothing to gain from this inquiry and that she should let it go.

Fortunately, Mother was much more understanding. She said what Detective Skye and Horn Head were having now was a very beautiful thing and someday in the future, Rayfa would experience it herself. She tried to ask more about this "beautiful thing", but the gentle woman only smiled, petted her head and simply gave a cryptic "you'll see". Somehow, Rayfa saw that there was a faint tint of sadness behind Mother's smile, as if it begat some bittersweet recollection from the past. Nevertheless, the girl thanked her mother and left the chambers, having gained some insights on her own investigation.

Horn Head once said that the truth would set you free, and Her Benevolence really wanted to be free from this frustrating puzzle. Thus, during one evening, she finally confronted him at his place, determined to find the answer to her question. Yet she could only glare and gritted her teeth at him as the flustered lawyer stammered through his words trying to explain the situation.

But then, it happened.

The man was still trying her patience when Detective Skye came down from the second floor to see what the rabble was about. However, once she understood what was going on, she winked at Rayfa, grabbed Horn Head by his collar and pulled him in to plant her lips against his. The princess was not the only one went wide-eyed with surprise in this unexpected turn of event, and she could only cover her mouth in shock.

 _'Heavens to Betsy! They- they are kissing! That's what people do in shows when they are - Oh Holy Mother, are they-?'_

"My-my apologies! For this intrusion! I'llbetakingmyleavenowbye!"

Poor little Rayfa ran as fast as she could back to the palace and towards the safety of her room, her face flushed red with embarrassment. That night, Princess Rayfa learned several important lessons: One, she finally sought the answer she was looking for. Two, she now understood and respect the phrase "curiosity killed the cat". Last but not least, sometimes it was wise to leave people's privacy alone.


End file.
